


Bring in the Bug

by giggling_bubble



Series: Festive Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All That Glitters, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Decked Out for Noel, For Show, Frozen Ladybug, Gen, Glimpse fic, Risky Behavior, Snow, Snug as a Bug, festive, playing with fire, warm fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: A night out in the cold takes a turn for the worst when Ladybug's body shuts down in the extreme cold. What is a cat to do for his lady, but to take her to his favorite place in all the world. Sure, taking her there had it's risk, but with the way the decor was this time of year, she'd never notice.





	Bring in the Bug

Flecks of frozen dew drops feathered across the window pane, racing each other to the edges, as the temperatures in Paris plummeted.

“Brrrr,” Ladybug shivered as she overlooked the Seine.

“Getting pretty chilly out, bugaboo,” Chat called as he dropped down beside her.

“Share the wealth there, puddy-tat,” she groaned.

He scoffed, “Puddy-tat?”

“Whew, you are in a mood. Here I thought I hated the cold.”

Chat wrapped his arms around her and held her close to share body heat, “You do.”

She grinned and snuggled deeper into his chest, “This is nice, though.”

“Do you want to cancel tonight?” he whispered against the side of her head. Her voice was muffled when she responded which caused him to chuckle. “Care to repeat that, My Lady?” He rubbed his arms up and down her back in a warming manner.

“Yes,” she said through chattering teeth, “I want to cancel. It’s freezing.”

“Okay,” he agreed, “Let’s cancel. If the temperature is below freezing we should skip coming out.”

She nodded in agreement.

With a snicker, he stood up and offered her his hand, “Care for some gentlefelinely assistance?”

Ladybug reached up to take his hand, but didn’t say anything. He frowned. That would at least get a response out of her on a regular day. “Are you okay?”

“Meh,” she groaned and nodded, but she was moving way to sluggishly for his liking.

“Ladybug?”

Then, as if in slow motion, Ladybug dropped to her knees and curled into a little ball. Chat panicked.

This was not good. Not good at all. Nope. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at his _hibernating?_ Lady. She was unresponsive.

“Okay, I know what to do. I know what to do,” he ran his hands through his hair, “Um, I have no idea what to do.”

He sat down on his heels and huffed before finally making a hasty, albeit kind-hearted decision, “Forgive me, My Lady.” He scooped her up and vaulted off towards his home.

He knew his father had the receiving room, just off the entryway, set up in the most festive way money could buy. No one knew when you’d need a catalogue worthy festive set for a shoot and it also looked nice for business colleagues who dropped by the house. The big bay window was framed by full, aromatic pine garlands with pine cones and decorative gold ribbons weaved throughout up to the golden bow that sat in the middle at the top between two scallops. Beneath it, in the seat, were a couple folded up blankets under throw pillows. The blankets were red and green and the pillows had gold borders. Though his father was normally anti-anything garish, this was a season he tended to throw the rules completely out the window. It was the one time of year his father let that boyish side of him out and Adrien lived for it.

On the wall opposite the window, to the right, was a beautiful fir tree decorated with beautiful baubles and ribbons. The ornaments hung with glass spirals and blown orbs, glittering in the reflection from the daylight through the large open window or at night from the flickering of the fire in the hearth.

Adrien used to spend most of his childhood lying beneath their tree to stare up through the lights and nestle himself between the delicately packaged presents beneath it.

On the wall, opposite the door, sat a magnificent fireplace which was always kept stoked and flickering this time of year. The contemporary design was masked by two thick, intricately carved wooden candle sticks which each held an oversized, white pillar candle. They were lit, always, and replaced as necessary. Over the mantle was a beautiful, lush wreath of the same pine branches as those used to adorn the bay window. It had many handmade ornaments, created by him and his parents throughout the years, as each year they added a new one to the wreath. The last few years had been hard, but his father had managed to make the one last year; it was a graceful cerulean bird that resembled a peacock to go with Adrien’s partridge from the year before.

The room, as a whole, was largely unrecognizable from the cold, empty receiving room that his father maintained as formal seating for business associates. This was Adrien’s favorite room during the holidays and his father knew it. Adrien liked to think that part of the reason his father kept it so over the top each year was because he knew Adrien liked it. Adrien was sure his father did, too, though he’d never tell anyone such.

Chat stumbled in through the front door with Ladybug clutched in his arms. Without hesitation, he turned towards that room, the warmest room in the entire house, and dropped her onto one of the two plush couches situated in the middle of the room. He then scooted it up to be just in front of the fireplace. On the mantle he could just see the little Christmas village lit up and welcoming for when his Lady woke up.

It was a risk, bringing her to his house, but there were no other options. Plus, with the entire house empty for the next week and a half, it wasn’t like he had to worry about people discovering her. No one came in this room besides Bernard to stoke the fire and change candles periodically. Adrien would let him know that he wanted to tend the fire for the rest of the day and could solve that issue.

He _was_ a bit of a pyro so this wouldn’t come as an unusual request at all. He and Bernard had an agreement to let Adrien help with this chore, there was just something about it, while his father was away.

Chat tucked a blanket around Ladybug and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be right back, My Lady. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here and I’ll have you warm before you know it.”

He left the room and pulled the doors closed before de-transforming and running off to find Bernard. Bernard was their butler, though he rarely was seen around the house. He doubled as Adrien’s valet when there were events held at the house. Bernard was not a people person, which was often disappointing to Adrien, but they’d managed to find a working relationship that worked. It was not friendly, not a friendship by any means, but they understood each other.

“Bernard!” he called into the servant quarters just off the kitchen, “Take the evening off. I’m going to tend to the fireplace tonight.”

“If you insist,” he looked up from his book and checked his watch, “It is due to be turned in about an hour and you might want to add another log by then.”

“Can do!” he grinned cheerfully, relief flooding through him that Bernard was so accommodating. Nathalie would have flat out refused to let him take over any of her duties, but Bernard was young and not nearly as dedicated to his job.  
”Thank you, Master Adrien,” he nodded in farewell.

“It is nothing, really,” Adrien smiled and returned the nod, “Good evening.”

“Evening,” Bernard called after a swiftly retreating Adrien.

Adrien ran to the kitchen to retrieve some cheese for a currently sleeping Plagg. As soon as he’d dropped his transformation the little cat just yawned and curled up in his pocket.

“Plagg, I need you to wake up and eat. I need to transform again.”

“Again?” he whined, “I’m so tired.”

“Please? Just this once. Ladybug is in my front room,” he pleaded.

“Sure thing, kid,” he nodded and yawned again, “Sure.”

“Thank you!”

Adrien shoved a large piece of camembert in Plagg’s face and was treated to one of the little cat’s gluttonous expressions; full toothed smile and wide eyes. “No, thank you!”

Once he got back to the receiving room, Adrien transformed. He noticed Ladybug was still curled up on the couch, but her legs were kicked out and she was sleeping soundly. He lifted her feet and dropped them into his lap and whispered, “I’m glad you’re more comfortable.”

Her eyelashes fluttered as she stirred slightly. Ladybug rolled onto her side and clutched the pillow to her face, “Chat?”

“Yes?” he asked as her toes curled softly into his abdomen.

“This is nice.”

“That it is, My Lady.” A soft grin adorned Chat’s face as he watched over his peacefully sleeping Lady. She was smiling, too, and it warmed his heart. Ladybug was in his house, at his favorite time of the year, and subsequently his favorite room in the entire house. This would officially be one of his favorite memories made here.

The fire crackled and the shadows danced about the room. The large glass orbs on the tree were glittering brilliantly. It was almost perfect. The only thing that would make it better…

“Snow!” he exclaimed. He looked out the window and could just make out the fluffy white flakes fluttering to the ground. “Perfect,” he sighed happily.


End file.
